ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lying Site﻿
This is the 1st episode of Ben 10: Alien Coder. Rank For those who don't know what this is. This part is where it shows your coding rank # when finishing and ending. Sometimes it moves up by 1, sometimes it won't move. Before Reading Rank #: 0 After Reading Rank #: 1 Plot Hello persons of Earth! This is Jonathan! Now, this series will teach you how to be Coding Masters! So far, you might be wondering what Rank I am. I'm a rank 8 currently. Well, if you want to know about Roads, he's a rank 9, the highest ranked user. Okay, so here's our story...﻿ Chapter 1 Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, a 16-year old male teenager. He was studying in class, so he had to do a report to do. Teacher: Alright class, your report is on why pies are so delisous. Remember, do NOT use wikipedia. Ben: Ms. Teacher, why can't we use wikipedia? Teacher: Because it tells lies. Ben: Why Ms. Teacher? Teacher: Because anyone could edit it. Ben: But that doesn't make it lying, some folks out there are telling the truth. Teacher: Well Benjamin, you never know. Let me tell you something. If it says "Lock" instead of "Edit", then that means an adminastrator done it so people won't edit it, and administrators have to tell the truth or they get demoted to just users. Ben: Alright, thank you Ms. Teacher. At Ben's house. Ben: Lets see, Wikipedia! Here it is. Now what language do I speak? English, Spanish, French, Dutch, Russian, British, Chinese, Korean, Italian, Pourtchgueese, Brazillian, Canadian, Austrailian, Norwayin, Gibberish, Newbieish, Pieish, or Japanese? Hmmmm... I think I speak Newbieish. Ben tries to read it. Ben: What is this? I can't read a word this says. It says this language was founded on September 1﻿st 2011. That's strange. The founder is someone named Newbie. Guh, this is hard, I'm going to the language English. Clicks on English. Ben: This is better, now to type in: pie. Types in pie. Ben: What is this? π (sometimes written pi) is a mathematical constant whose value is the ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter; this is the same value as the ratio of a circle's area to the square of its radius. π is approximately equal to 3.14159 in the usual decimal positional notation. Many formulae from mathematics, science, and engineering involve π, which makes it one of the most important mathematical constants? I can't understand a single word from this. Hey wait, this is a locked page. That means it's trustful. Types in pie a diffrent way. Ben: Proto-Indo-European language? What the fudgy buddy is this? Types it again in a diffrent way. Ben: Who knew pies were even popular 11,511 years ago? Not even Egyptians can wait for eating pie! Writes on a piece of paper everything he sees on there. Ben: I do wonder, how do they make that blue thing which I press and make another page? How do they upload those pictures? They did they make all those diffrent level headings? How do they add the bullets, italiac, bold, captions, and symbols? I have to know! Gwen: Hey Ben, what are you doing? Stares at screen. Ben: I want to know some questions about how this wikia thing works. Gwen: That's great, I can show you to help. I know all about the wikia. Ben: YAY! Chapter 2 Gwen: Okay, you have your keyboard infront of you. These are your basic keys. From ` to <----Backspace, from |<----Tab to \, from Caps lock to <-----*, from Shift to Shift, and Alt. Those should be your keys. Got it. Ben: Ummmm, I think. Gwen: Okay so this is what you're going to write with. Now lets go to your fan fictions. Ben: Wait, I have my own fictions from fans? COOL! Gwen goes to this wikia. Gwen: Now you see how this is? 1st we must create an account. Lets do it. The Username is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. The password should be.... Ben: Me! Gwen: Alright then, here we go! ---- Gwen: Now, look in front of you on your keyboard, here are your keys! Ben: What about it? Gwen: This is what you would be doing! Ben: Okay... Gwen: Now look at the page. Ben: What page? Gwen: Boy: Okay... what about it? Ben: Hey! That's my line! Wait... duh... Where the fudge did you come from?! Get out of here! Gwen: So anyway... This is a list of contributions that has been done recently starting from the most recent to the most ancient. Ben (with gloried eyes): Wooooooww, over 8,000 pages just for me.... Gwen: Not all about you, though they all are somehow related to you someway. Some fans create stuff like Brian 10 where a diffrent boy gets another trix with another set of aliens. Ben: Coolio ! Jonathan: Hey! That's my line! I'm going to strike that! Ben: 4th wall breaker! Jonathan: Hey, I can do things you don't want me to do! Ben: I'm a girl! I drink pee from the toilet! Hey! Knock that off! Jonathan: Fine..... Ben: I am the ultimate hero! (transforms) Alien X! (controls everythng) You're cool Jonathan. Jonathan: Thank you, now lets get on with the episode, it's only 11 minutes long! Ben: KK. Gwen: So anyway... lets move on from the page! Ben: That was quick! Gwen: It's only 11 minutes! Now! Lets rename a page! Ben: Rename? How? Gwen: Well... lets go to a page. Ben: KK. Gwen: Here's one... Will 10 (character) Lets change it! There are many Wills here! Lets make it.... ummm.... Will (Will 10)! Ben: Alright. Gwen: Now, press the arrow next to "Edit". Down, it says "Move", we select it. Now we change "To new Title:" to say "Will (Will 10)", now we include reason "There are too many Wills on this wikia". Now we press "Move Page". Ben: Done! Gwen: Now... next we'll learn how to edit! Boy: DUN DUN DUN!!! Ben: GET THE FUDGE OUT OF HERE! THE END! Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres